All's Well that Ends Well
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Based on a conversation overheard while taking public transit. See A/N for details. Oishi is in Eiji's room for the first time. What will happen between the Golden Pair? Unfortunately, not going to be rated higher than T, if that. Warning: Shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, which means I do not own Eiji or Oishi. Note: This fiction is actually not totally my fault this time, read the A/N

A/N: Inspired by a conversation I overheard while taking public transit. I don't know the people who were talking, but thank you for the inspiration. (Or, if the readers think this is terrible, damn you for giving me bad ideas xP) If you want to see the original conversation as remembered by me (I missed quite a bit, I wasn't really listening), see A/N 2 below.

A/N 2: The couple that had the original conversation was actually a guy and a girl. The girl was rummaging in the guy's pockets, and pulled out eye drops. Then, the guy said, "You just want to know everything about me, huh?" (Of course there's not a double entendre, of course not… I think…) And the girl said, "Hey, you go through my stuff all the time! Like, 'Hey, what's this, what's that, what's this thing?" Then the guy said, "I'm your husband. I'm allowed to go through your stuff." Later, I turned around and saw that they're in high school or maybe university, so I'm pretty sure they're not actually married, just dating, and possibly saying that they're married on Facebook or something, which doesn't count.

In any case, the scene just started my muse working like mad, especially that definitely-not-a-double-entendre line. I started thinking, what would it be like if another pair did this, and they ended up having sex for the first time? That was what I actually was aiming for when I wrote this, but it took a totally different turn. So, I'm going to rewrite this, but actually write what I wanted to the first time. It's probably the post right after this, so yeah… since I don't get to post stories that often, I post several at once, which means all my stories are bunched together on the site.

All's well that ends well

"Ne, Eiji, what's this over here?" Eiji looked up. "Oh, those are my eyedrops." "Eyedrops? What for?" "Well, I tend to not blink often, so my eyes get dry really easily. I don't know why, I just don't really blink that much." "Oh…"

Eiji grinned as he watched Oishi move around his room. This was the first time he'd been inside it, even though they'd been friends since 1st year of Junior High. Smiling, Eiji reclined on his bed and watched as Oishi continued to pick random things up, asking questions about what each item was.

"Mou, Oishi, you really want to know everything about me, don't you?" Oishi started at that statement, and glanced hastily towards Eiji. But his face was completely innocent, free of further meaning. Inwardly, Oishi sighed. How he wished that Eiji was asking something else… coughing lightly, he turned away, staring at nothing in particular. "Well, don't you do the same to me? You go through my stuff all the time, ne?"

Eiji laughed. "Yeah, well, that's 'cause I'm your doubles partner. I'm allowed to go through your stuff!" Oishi rolled his eyes. Trust Eiji to come up with reasoning like that. "Ok, ok, but then you shouldn't complain about me going through your stuff, right?" Eiji sighed, but contentedly rather than resignedly. "Yeah, yeah."

As Oishi continued to browse, he couldn't help but feel a flutter in his heart. He hadn't been in Eiji's room before this. Being so close to Eiji and a bed at the same time was a bit difficult for him, though. Gulping, he picked up an item and scrutinized it closely, just to keep his hands busy.

He froze. Noticing this, Eiji stood up, started walking over. "What's wrong, Oishi?"

He didn't recognize it. This bear… he didn't recognize it. It was worn, so Eiji had owned it for quite a while. Oishi's eyes searched the room. All around it were various bears, all sent by him or bought by Eiji. He recognized those, because Eiji would bring random ones to school once in a while. But this bear, which was evidently very important to Eiji, had never been shown at school. Where had it come from?

In a voice he didn't recognize, Oishi asked, "Where did you get this bear?" Eiji gulped. He had meant to hide that bear from Oishi… but now he was found out. The only thing he could do was beg for mercy… "Oishi, don't be mad! I… I didn't mean to do it!"

Oishi felt as though his heart had turned to stone. Didn't mean to do what? His suddenly overactive imagination came up with a million scenarios. Eiji meeting a girl, who bought him this teddy bear… Eiji receiving it as a present from a girl on Valentines day…

Eiji sleeping with another guy and receiving this as a present- or a price.

Seeing the terrible look on Oishi's face, Eiji became flustered. "Mou, Oishi, please, don't be mad at me! It was a spur of the moment thing-"

Oishi staggered backwards. That last statement seemed to correspond to his last scenario. It must have been that Eiji had seen the teddy bear, asked for it as a present, and then the guy had asked to sleep with him, and Eiji had agreed in order to get the teddy bear… his imagination went into hyperdrive. Oishi couldn't take it. Could it really be true? His heart shattering, Oishi threw the bear on the ground, and sprinted out the door, ignoring Eiji's frantic calls after him.

Eiji scratched his head, extremely confused. Why had Oishi run off? It was pretty reasonable to get mad because he stole the bear from him, but why run away? Shrugging, Eiji picked up Oishi's former teddy bear and hugged it close. He'd talk to Oishi tomorrow about the whole business.

Racing directly to his room, Oishi flung himself on the bed, hot angry tears sliding from his eyes despite his effort to hold them back. Why? Why had Eiji done it? Couldn't he see that Oishi loved him, loved him to the point of distraction? Oishi pounded his pillow in fury, establishing a steady rhythm as he mourned. It was all his own fault. He hadn't told Eiji he loved him. He'd kept putting it off, terrified that he'd be rejected, or that it would break them up completely. And now… Look where that had got him. His fist stopped moving, and Oishi rolled onto his back, tears streaming freely now. He gave up the battle, and gave in to the huge racking sobs, crying and screaming in pain for the first time since he could remember.

***

Eiji glanced at the door of his classroom anxiously. Class was about to start, and Oishi still wasn't here. He was never late, that guy. He was always a goody-two-shoes, never doing anything wrong. But for some reason, he'd skipped morning practice, and even now he wasn't at the school yet. Biting his lip worriedly, Eiji began to bounce his knee up and down nervously. What in the world had happened?

Calm down, he admonished himself. Just calm down. It was probably just that Oishi had run into some trouble on the way. He never skipped school without a good reason. Eiji took a deep breath. Yeah, maybe Oishi had met another pregnant lady…

But Oishi didn't come to school at all that day. Nor the next.

By the 3rd day, Eiji was seriously worried. Where had Oishi gone? What had happened? He'd asked the teacher, and she didn't know anything. She'd only said that Oishi had asked for a week's vacation. Even Ryuzaki only had that much information. Eiji was growing more and more anxious. His own crazy imagination began to act up. What if Oishi was still mad at him, and had decided never to come back? What if Oishi had changed schools, moved away, done something to escape Eiji and his treachery? What if he would never see Oishi again? Eiji felt tears gathering in his eyes. He knew he should have never taken that bear. It had ruined his chance with Oishi. He hadn't been able to tell Oishi how he felt…

Oishi sighed. Why oh why had his mother chosen that day to take a surprise trip to China? He'd finally emerged from his room only to find that his mother was frantically packing. Noticing him, she'd yelled, "Shuichiro, get your stuff packed! We're going to China for a 1-week holiday!" Oishi had attempted to convince her to let him stay in Japan, but he'd failed rather miserably. And now, here they were, vacationing in China in the middle of the school year.

Sighing again, Oishi reclined and contemplated the unimpressive hotel room that he was in. He wondered how Eiji was doing. Yes, he was still a bit worried about that whole bear incident, but he had calmed down after sobbing it out. Looking back, he could see how much of an idiot he'd been. He didn't even know the real events, and he'd jumped to conclusions over a single ambiguous statement. He'd planned to ask Eiji for the real story the next day at school, but then his mother had come up with this harebrained scheme to go on a vacation. Oishi hoped that Eiji wasn't too worried about him. He hadn't even had a chance to call, and every time he did Eiji wasn't at home. What was going on in Japan?

Eiji flopped into bed. He was utterly exhausted. For the past few days, he'd been trying to contact Oishi. Racing around the city calling his name until darkness fell probably wasn't the best idea, but what was he to do? Oishi's entire family had disappeared, and his family hadn't contacted Eiji's family at all. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back. He hadn't even had enough time to do most of his homework! Staring at the clock, he let out another groan at the late hour. He'd have to do his homework tomorrow. Sighing, he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

***

Finally, a week had passed. Oishi was back in Japan. He'd contacted all his teachers, asking for all the schoolwork he'd missed over the past week. Sighing, he stared dejectedly at the gigantic pile of homework sitting on his desk. Stupid kaa-chan for taking them on vacation during the school year. He'd refuse to go again if she tried to drag him on another one. Shaking his head, he sat down and started to work.

Desperately, Eiji punched in the number. He was really quite worried now. A whole week had passed, and he'd been unable to find Oishi. Fidgeting, he waited as the phone rang over and over. Geez, was there still nobody at the Oishi residence?

Oishi could faintly hear the phone ringing. He was home alone at the time, so he supposed he should get the phone. But doing that would make him lose his train of thought on the history essay… shrugging, he ignored the phone. If it was that important, they'd call again.

The answering machine finally picked up after 23 rings, and Eiji slowly lowered the phone back into its cradle. He curled up on the sofa and stared into space. Where could Oishi be? He had never gone for so long without seeing Oishi, or at least talking on the phone. Heck, he rarely went even 2 hours without contacting Oishi in some way or form. He felt really lonely. An entire week… where in the world was Oishi?

Groaning, Oishi stretched and pushed himself away from his desk. He'd finished quite a lot of homework, he supposed. There were still questions for biology, and a newspaper project for Socials, and also the chemistry package, but he would have to do those tomorrow… his tired eyes brightened at the thought of tomorrow. Tomorrow, he'd see Eiji again. Heart lifting, he fell into bed without even turning the lights off.

***

It couldn't be… could it? Eiji stared in shock at the familiar face entering the school gates. It was! He'd been staring out the window more out of habit than anything, not actually expecting Oishi to show up. No, after a week of waiting and waiting, he'd lost all hope. But now…

He raced down the stairs, sprinting out the front door of the school. Frantically, he turned his head, searching for that person that he'd missed so much. Finally, he spotted the person again. "OISHI!" he yelled, pushing his way through the crowd.

He turned, saw Eiji coming towards him. His eyes widened, then filled with emotion. It had, after all, been a full week. The two of them raced towards each other and embraced, heedless of the mutterings around them. Eiji whispered in his ear, "I missed you." Oishi mumbled back, "I missed you too…"

After a while, they broke apart. Without speaking, they unanimously decided to skip first block in order to catch up with each other. As soon as they settled beneath their favorite tree, Eiji exclaimed, "Oishi, where were you nyah? I was worried!" Oishi flushed, embarrassed by the turn of events. "Well, my mom suddenly took our entire family on a vacation to China. I tried to tell her that I wouldn't go, but she insisted." Eiji sighed, shaking his head, then cried out, "But why didn't you call me? I was really, really worried!" Oishi closed his eyes. "Yeah, I didn't have time to call that night, and in China for some reason I couldn't call you. Every time I got through, nobody was home. I left a few messages, though" It was Eiji's turn to flush. He'd been too busy searching for Oishi to bother looking at the answering machine. He'd left the house early in the morning, and came back late at night, spending all his time looking for Oishi.

"Um… yeah, that was because I was so worried about you missing, nyah! I was trying to find you…" Suddenly, Eiji remembered the reason he'd been so worried. Sobering instantly, he said in a low voice, "Oishi… are you mad at me?" Oishi tilted his head. "Why would I be mad at you? I've missed you so much. What's there to be mad for?" Eiji squirmed. Maybe Oishi had forgotten, but he hadn't. He'd been terrified that Oishi hated him… finally, he whispered, "The bear…"

Oishi's head snapped up. Oh. That. He had planned to ask Eiji about that… Gulping, bracing himself for what he might hear, Oishi said slowly, "I… I actually don't know what the story is. I just saw an unfamiliar bear, and wondered where you got it. Then, I jumped to conclusions due to my imagination, so… I'm sorry for getting mad when there wasn't a reason. I didn't bother to listen to the story, just blew up."

Eiji's eyes had widened more and more as Oishi spoke, until his eyes were bugging out of his head. "Don't… don't recognize that bear? Oishi, it's yours! Didn't you notice it missing at all?"

"Huh?" Oishi thought hard. Now that he thought about it, if that bear was just a little less ragged… "Hmm… actually, yeah, I do kind of recognize it. My mom gave one like it to me when I was young. It disappeared one day, so I didn't really think of it…" his eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Eiji nodded shamefacedly. "Yeah… I stole it from you when you first invited me to your house. I'm sorry!" he cried out. Oishi had a very, very strange expression on his face. "I really am! I just saw it, and it was so cute, and it was Oishi's bear, so I wanted it, and I told myself I would just borrow it, but then I kept forgetting to give it back, and… Oishi, are you ok?" He was shaking, covering his face with his hand. Eiji grew alarmed. Was Oishi really, really mad or something? Or was he having a seizure?

Just as Eiji decided to go over and see if he was ok, Oishi began to laugh. Gulping, Eiji backed away a bit. Evidently, the shocking news of betrayal had driven Oishi over the edge. He was laughing when he should really be beating Eiji up for telling such lies and stealing from him. Eiji waited for Oishi to stop laughing, but the sound just kept going on and on. He would have taken Oishi to the nurse's office, but the laughter was really very scary, and he didn't want to get too close. Finally, in a small voice, he said, "Oishi, are you ok?"

Oishi finally calmed himself down. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, he said, "Eiji, I'm so very sorry I didn't listen to your story before. If I had, then I wouldn't have been so mad. My stupid imagination came up with a thousand different ideas, and each one involved you meeting someone else. And… I'm afraid I got jealous. I'm really sorry." Eiji's eyes bugged out again. "Jealous? But why?" Without thinking, Oishi answered honestly. "Because I like you."

Realizing what he had just said, Oishi turned bright red and stammered, "Eeehh… Uh… I… Er…" Eiji looked stunned, as though a 100-pound weight had landed on his head. Gulping again, Oishi said, "Erm, Eiji… I'm sorry for telling you this. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'll never mention this again…" he was certain that Eiji would be disgusted with him now. What had he done? … "Eiji?!"

Eiji jumped him. There was no other word for it. Oishi was leaning over Eiji one moment, and the next, he was flat on his back with Eiji straddling his waist. "You… You like me, nyah?" Oishi nodded, blushing again. Eiji's body was really quite warm… Oishi's eyes widened as Eiji leaned down and suddenly kissed him.

As Eiji straightened again, Oishi just kind of looked dazed. Grinning, Eiji said, "Then you shouldn't mind that. Oishi, I… I like you too!"

Slowly, Oishi smiled. "Eiji…"

They grinned at each other. Then, Eiji said, "Then why were you laughing? If you were jealous, and you were mad at me, why were you laughing?" At the reminder, Oishi chuckled again. "Well, it seemed like such a small thing to get worked up over. It's just a teddy bear, and you stole it from me, but I didn't even notice, so it wasn't important at all. And then, I came up with a completely ridiculous explanation, so I got jealous of someone I made up. And you were scared that I would be mad at something completely insignificant to me. And it just went completely out of control. I wasn't laughing at you," he hastened to say. "I was laughing at myself, for not listening to you and being an idiot."

Eiji shook his head. "Oishi, you're not an idiot, nyah! You're my doubles partner! You have to be smart to win at doubles! Besides, I only associate with smart people!" He thought for a minute, then said, "Wait, that's not quite right. I only hang out with smart people and Momo." Oishi started laughing again. Sobering slightly, he said seriously, "But really, Eiji. I'm really sorry about this." Eiji grinned. "Naw, it's ok. After all, we cleared things up, nyah? All's well that ends well, ne?" Oishi smiled, and jolted in slight surprise when Eiji leaned down and kissed him again. "Yeah. All's well that ends well."

*Owari*

A/N 3: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to write another story with the same beginning but different plot, it's probably the next post on the site xP. Anyways, R&R please!


End file.
